


Non Sequitur

by flootzavut



Series: O Week [2]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: (I mean it's Frank so), Angst, Art, CUverse, College AU, Episode: s07e22 Rally Round the Flagg Boys, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Life Drawing, Period-Typical Homophobia, Rage eats a chicken, Stupid college boyfriends, negative character portrayal, queer, threat of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: "What are the odds of two queer California kids landing in the same situation at the same school?"Peg and BJ become friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onekisstotakewithme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/gifts), [shewho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewho/gifts).



> First chapter is friendship fluff, but the next will involve more angst and homophobia, hence the rating and warning. The series is loosely set in the nineties, so period typical homophobia = 90s, not 50s.
> 
> There will absolutely be more stories about Peg and Donna, I even have some drafts written, I'm just up to my eyeballs in AUs over here. Your patience is appreciated! ♥️

* * *

**_Non Sequitur_ **

* * *

 

Peg's in a state of pleasant anticipation when she knocks on BJ's door for their study-not-actually-a-date-thing. It isn't like they know each other well, but she has a good feeling about him.

BJ seems...  _nice_ , which is not something she's inclined to take for granted, and she recognises a baby gay in over his head like she was last year, desperately wanting to stay above water, utterly overwhelmed.

BJ grins when he sees her, a bright sunshine grin, and he reminds her of home. What are the odds of two queer California kids landing in the same situation at the same school? She doesn't know, but she's glad of it.

"Gimme a second to grab my stuff," he says, gesturing her inside. His dorm room is organised but cosy, and she perches on the edge of his bed and looks around.

There's a sketchbook on the desk, and she flips through the pages. Mostly, they're Hawkeye, and mostly he's naked; Peg's known a few art majors, and she's seen way more of Hawkeye Pierce than any gay girl wants to, but BJ's obviously pretty good even to her untutored eye. Not art major good, maybe, but plenty talented. She's impressed, even if the subject matter isn't to her taste.

"How long have you been drawing?"

BJ turns to her wide-eyed, and blushes when he sees what she's looking at. "Uh, how long has the semester been?" he says. He doesn't pull the pad out of her reach, but he looks so alarmed, she draws back. "About that long. I'm not very good."

"You started  _this_  semester?"

"Yeah. I'm better than I was at first. Hawk helped me a lot. I mostly drew diagrams for science projects. Before that it was finger painting in kindergarten."

Peg grins. "I was going to say you must have taken some art in high school, actually."

BJ gapes at her and flushes a deeper red, then smiles shyly. "Really?"

"Really." She gestures at the sketchbook. "I knew some of the art kids at my high school, and you would've held your own."

"Oh." BJ looks delighted. (It's cute.) "I don't really know what I'm doing, I'm just trying to make sure I pass and to enjoy it."

"Isn't Hawkeye an artist? He must've told you you're good at this, especially for a beginner."

That gets her another shy smile. "I wasn't sure if he was just being nice. You know, since we're..."

"Dating?"

He shrugs. "I don't know if that's the right word."

Peg rolls her eyes, but doesn't say anything. Maybe at some point she'll be more qualified to offer advice and reassurance beyond what she's already given, but not yet. There's a difference between being in the know and seeing two people together a handful of times. She can make an educated guess at how Hawkeye feels, but she can't say for certain; BJ is too nice a guy to risk hurting by being overconfident in her read of Hawkeye.

They head to the coffeehouse. It's not far from Donna's place, and although Peg works here, she enjoys the atmosphere and the way the proprietor lets students sit in quiet corners and study for hours while nursing the same cappuccino. Even if it weren't so convenient, Peg would like it.

Their chem homework goes much faster when they're bouncing ideas off of each other, and it's vastly more enjoyable, too. BJ finally closes the textbook and leans back in his chair, giving Peggy a radiant smile. Peg isn't into guys and never has been, but even she can see he's pretty, and he has such warmth, it could make even a plain man attractive. He's like a walking embodiment of California sunshine.

"How did you and Hawkeye meet, anyway?" she asks, curiosity getting the best of her at last.

BJ turns pink. "I'm taking a life drawing class."

She raises her eyebrows.

"And, uh... he's the model."

" _Oh_. Liked what you saw?"

BJ blushes harder. It's almost too easy to make him turn pink, it's kind of adorable. "Um."

"I'm teasing, BJ."

"Oh, thank God." BJ shakes his head. "I mean... it was kind of a weird way to meet someone, I guess."

"That explains why you have quite so many pictures of him in your sketchbook."

He nods. "Though I love drawing him outside of class, too. It's no hardship."

"I can tell."

The smile she gets for that suggests BJ might be getting to grips with when she's teasing him.

"His face is-" BJ shrugs "-he's really interesting to draw." He pauses. "He's... beautiful."

It pops out almost like it's an accident, soft and filled with wonder, something that wasn't meant to be said aloud, and then BJ's eyes go wide like he just heard himself.

Peg grabs his hand. "It's okay," she says gently. "Didn't I say that before? It's okay that you love him."

He takes a shaky breath. "I guess I've gotten used to pretending," he says quietly. "I didn't mean to fall for him so hard. I thought I could- I don't know, just enjoy being with him and take it for what it was, but he got under my skin and I can't..." He looks up at Peg. "Is it so obvious I'm in over my head?"

"I don't know," she admits. "It seemed obvious to me, but I know what it's like to be starry-eyed, head-over-heels in love with someone who seems unattainable and unwise. So for me, it was easy to spot."

"It's just-" BJ fiddles with his empty coffee cup. "It's not fair, Peg. It's not fair."

"I know. I know." God, if Hawkeye doesn't love this sweet man, Peg's going to have words with him about it.

BJ pulls out his sketchpad and flips to a loose sheet, which he slides sheepishly across the table to her. "I don't know how to take it sometimes." He looks both embarrassed and pleading.

Peg looks down at the paper, and it's her turn to blush. She's seen many pictures of Hawkeye naked, but she didn't expect to see BJ. At least it's not full-frontal - she's grateful for small mercies.

"Sorry," BJ murmurs at her reaction. "I just... I don't understand him a lot of the time. I thought-"

He goes to pull the picture back. Peg shakes her head and stills his hand. It took her completely by surprise, but now she realises he wants to see if she can explain it.

She takes another look, trying to ignore how awkward it is to study a naked picture of a very new friend. It's obviously one of Hawkeye's, even before she sees the signature - Peg can't imagine BJ poses nude for just anybody, much less in such an intimate way. Even to her untutored eye, it's clear Hawkeye is more talented and accomplished than she thought. She's heard so much about him, always assumed at least three quarters was embellishment, and imagined his reputation as an artist was much the same, but the drawing is remarkable.

BJ's asleep, expression serene, hair tousled, sprawled in a bed (Hawkeye's?), limbs akimbo. There's a sheet draped low on his hips, and stripes of sunlight and shade paint his torso. He looks- well, glorious. It's only graphite, but Peg can feel the warmth of it. It's... affectionate and comfortable. It's the kind of picture she'd draw of Donna, if she had the skill. "Wow."

When she looks up, BJ's blushing again, but there's also a kind of pride on his face. "Hawk's really talented."

"He is."  _And you're gorgeous_. She almost says it aloud, but the poor boy is so easily embarrassed. Even from an avowed lesbian, she's not sure he'd deal terribly well with a compliment on his own nudity. (Especially since, if Peg were a gambler, she'd risk a few dollars betting it's post coital.) "This is lovely."

"I can't believe he sees me that way," BJ says earnestly.

Peg has to bite her lip. It's a wonderful piece of art, and if she had to guess, the tenderness in it suggests Hawkeye did it out of love, not for practice, but she rather suspects the beauty of it is straight from real life. If she said that, though, BJ might expire from self-consciousness, so she resists temptation. "He cares about you," she says instead. Of that much, she's sure.

BJ ducks his head, but he can't hide the way his smile brings out the apples in his cheeks and the creases around his eyes. Lord, he's so in love; it's very sweet.

"I got out of a long term relationship last year," he says, smile fading. "I didn't mean to get into anything serious. I mean... it's not. I don't think. Not for Hawkeye." He shrugs. "I didn't mean to get in so deep. My ex was... hard to get over. I thought she was the one, I stayed in California for her, then it all went to shit. I meant for this to be a fresh start. I didn't mean to get involved with anyone, not this fast, and Hawk's, you know. Hawkeye Pierce. Local Lothario."

Peg reaches out to touch his hand, and he startles like he half forgot she was there. "I'm sorry. Breakups can be rough." Or so she's heard and seen among her friends, and God knows she had her heart broken plenty before she got to date anybody.

"Yeah. I thought we were on the same page, but it turned out I was really, really wrong."

Peg pats his hand again, then leans back in her chair. "So you're bi?"

"Yeah, I guess? I mean, Hawk was the first man I-" He goes bright red.

"Kissed? Dated? Slept with?"

"Not the first guy I kissed," he mumbles.

Peg figures she can take the other two milestones as read. "Would it make you feel any better if I said Donna was the first girl I ever even kissed?"

He blinks. "Really?"

"Not that I didn't want to," she explains, "but my town wasn't exactly brimming over with girls who wanted to be kissed by  _any_  other girls, let alone by the shy nerdy girl who still had braces."

"But you're so cute!" BJ exclaims, then claps his hand over his mouth like he's said something rude.

Peg laughs. "Just because I'm gay doesn't mean you can't give me a compliment, BJ."

His chagrin is palpable. "But I-"

"Would it help at all if I said I think you're cute, too?"

He flushes again. It's really too sweet how easy it is to make him blush. Peg suspects, from what little she knows of Hawkeye, that he must enjoy this reaction.

"Thanks," BJ mutters.

Clearly, Peg made the right choice not commenting on the nude portrait, if this is how he responds to merely being told he's cute.

"I kissed a boy once," she says, "because he asked me to homecoming and I thought maybe things would make sense if I actually... I thought I might discover I liked boys as well, or liked them more, and it would make life so much easier. But all I could think about was how much I wished I was kissing my best friend instead." It was rough at the time, but in retrospect, she can laugh about it. "It wasn't an experience I cared to repeat. Then I came here, and along came Donna. Although dating her took some perseverance on my part."

"Yeah?"

"She wasn't thrilled at the notion of dating a baby gay. I think she thought I was just experimenting. I was utterly spellbound, and desperately hoping maybe she would like me that way if she just gave me the chance, and it turned out she was trying not to get involved. She told me later that she liked me too much if I was just having an identity crisis." Peg smiles goofily. It's a good memory.

"Oh."

"It was worth it. We don't make sense on paper, but it turns out we make complete sense in reality.

To Peg, the parallels with Hawkeye and BJ seem blatant, but she should probably let BJ figure that out on his own, or at least wait until she's sure before she gives him a nudge. (She honestly doesn't understand how so many young men manage to get to college and still be so... helpless. From the outside it's quite amusing, maybe even endearing, but she's glad she doesn't have to put up with it.)

If she's right, BJ will figure out how Hawkeye feels eventually - or possibly Hawkeye himself will fess up - but she's done her bit. Being a good friend to BJ right now is more helpful, and no hardship.

It does feel good to be the experienced one for once. Was she this at sea last year? At least she had the guts to pursue what she wanted, but she's rather glad she can't go back to see how she compares. Freshman her was probably far too much like sophomore BJ for her to be able to look at without cringing. She doesn't want to think about it.

"You know what I want right now?" she says instead.

BJ blinks at her.

"A half share in a fruit tart."

He laughs and reaches for his wallet.

"My treat - and my employee discount."

That gets her another of those smiles that are made of sunshine, and as she goes up to the counter to buy them a tart, she finds herself grinning, too. She was right about tonight. Whatever else happens, she's made a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the one that the warnings and negative tags belong to.

BJ insists on walking Peg back to Donna's place, and Peg is so charmed, she doesn't even tell him he's being ridiculous. They amble along, comparing notes about classes and lecturers and whether it's ever possible to avoid 8am seminars on one's schedule, and Peg's so engrossed, she doesn't realise till too late that they have unexpected and unpleasant company.

"Hanging out with a man, Hayden? Letting the side down aren't you?"

Peg whips around to glare. Frank fucking Burns, here to spoil her night. What fun.

"I thought you'd sworn off guys." Frank juts his chin (such as it is) out and turns to BJ. "Well lookee here, if it ain't Hawkeye Pierce's latest squeeze. Maybe the rules don't apply to fairies like you, huh? You're not a man, you're just a faggy fucktoy."

A look of pain crosses BJ's face. If Peg had to guess, she'd say BJ still thinks that's all he is to Hawkeye, and the barb hit too close to home. It riles her up. BJ's a sweet man, and he deserves better than to be tortured by Frank Burns of all people. "Piss off, Burns."

" _Piss off, Burns_ ," Frank repeats, in a mocking tone.

"What are you, twelve?"

Frank pouts in that way he has that is simultaneously like a grumpy toddler and as if he's deeply offended. "At least I'm not screwing the campus slut," he says.

"I'm sure Hawkeye has much better taste than to sleep with you."

Frank glares, then turns back to BJ. "We have a pool going how long it'll last. Personally, I think you're almost done. Probably dump you the second you let him do whatever filthy thing you degenerates most enjoy, huh?"

BJ cringes. He looks like he doesn't have the first idea what to say.

"I bet you fuck like dogs, don't you?" Frank continues, and his voice is dripping with disgust. "Bet Hawkeye climbs on top of you and ruts like the dirty animal he is."

BJ looks ashamed and embarrassed and upset all at the same time. It's probably the first time he's ever had to put up with this kind of shit, Peg realises all of a sudden.  _Well, that's it_.

"Frank," she says, "just because nobody wants to come near  _you_  with a ten foot pole doesn't mean you have to take it out on someone else. It's not BJ's fault you have the personality of raw sewage and smell worse."

"Fuck you, dyke."

Peg can't help wincing at that word, but she has no intention of being taken down by a maggot like Frank Burns. "Not if my life depended on it."

Frank's face screws up as he processes the insult, then he's striding towards her (insofar as Frank can stride). Peg's suddenly frightened - Frank is a wretched little toad, but he's also a bully, and she probably couldn't fight him off in a physical confrontation, and she can't seem to make herself run for it, and-

"Don't you fucking  _dare_." BJ seems so gentle and mild-mannered to Peg, she wasn't expecting him to step in. Frank lands a glancing blow on his cheekbone, but then he grabs Frank's wrists and shoves him backwards. "I oughta break your  _neck_." Now he's finally gathered himself together, BJ looks ready to do exactly that.

Frank looks even more bewildered than Peg feels. He's not used to the kids he picks on fighting back, and clearly didn't think through the ramifications of tangling with six foot three of angry athlete. His face is white and his lips are trembling. "I'll... I'll report you!" he squeaks.

BJ shoves him again, and snarls. "For what, stopping you from attacking a co-ed?"

Frank evidently doesn't know how to respond. After a few seconds of staring like a snake who just encountered a particularly gnarly mongoose, he shakes BJ off and steps back. "I don't forget. You better watch your back, Hunnicutt."

"No, assface, you better watch yours."

Frank pouts and crosses his arms, then he's walking away and taking his minions with him.

Peg takes a deep breath and reaches out to put a hand on BJ's shoulder. Unexpectedly, he's shaking. "Are you okay, BJ?"

BJ turns to face her, takes a shuddery breath. "Honestly, no." He looks down. "I'm not used to being in the homophobes' crosshairs. I was never really, you know...  _out_  before."

"I wondered."

"My plan was to stay under the radar and not have anyone know. Then Hawk happened to me, and-" he shrugs "-well, that went out the window. I had it easy before." He sighs. "I guess you're used to it."

Peg squeezes his shoulder and pulls him in for a brief hug. "You never get used to it," she admits softly, "not really. You get better at not giving a shit."

"Are you okay?"

It isn't until BJ asks that that Peg realises she's really not. It's not that she's scared of Frank Burns and his ilk, but it's one thing to bump into them on campus where he's afraid his poor behaviour might get seen and reported. It's quite another to be downtown and have him try to get up in her face, have him threaten her physically.

She takes a deep breath. "I'm not really okay either," she admits, and her voice shakes a little. "They aren't usually that... bold."

"I'm sorry you got caught up in it."

"What?"

BJ shrugs a shoulder. "That guy obviously had it in for me. Or for Hawk, or something. You got caught in the crossfire. He wouldn't have threatened you or called you -  _that_  - if I hadn't been with you."

"Oh, BJ. If you hadn't been here, he would've aimed for me in the first place."

BJ doesn't reply to that, just frowns.

"It could be worse. At least for me it was accurate." It's a stupid joke - it doesn't make it better, it doesn't make it hurt less, but she'd say almost anything to get the guilty, stricken look off of BJ's face.

He raises his eyebrows, as if he's saying he doesn't buy it for a second, but when she tugs him into another hug, he lets her, and for a minute Peg leans on him and lets her breathing and heart rate settle down as BJ rubs her shoulder. It's nice to have someone to lean on, and BJ's tall and built, reassuringly solid. It doesn't quite make up for the fact he isn't Donna, but as comforting hugs go, it's pretty damn good.

Eventually she pulls back, and smiles up at him. "Let's get home."

They take the rest of the walk much faster, and Peg has seldom been quite so glad to get inside Donna's building. Her hands shake a little as she tries to unlock Donna's door, and she takes so long about it that Donna comes and opens it before she can do it herself.

"Sweetheart, you're home- good gracious, you look like you've seen a ghost, what on earth happened?"

"We bumped into Frank Burns," Peg says, as she shuts the door behind them. BJ hangs back, as if he can hide his six foot something self if he stays quiet enough. "It was... horrid."

"Oh, my poor darling." Donna pulls her close and strokes her hair. "That... that  _ferret_."

Peg can't help laughing. "I've told you before, that's a very unfair comparison. Ferrets are adorable." She takes a deep breath of Donna's scent and kisses her cheek. "It wasn't fun, but we survived."

Donna pulls back to inspect her face, then smiles. "I'm so glad you're all right, love. And who's this handsome chap you've brought home with you?"

Peg grins, grabs BJ's hand, and pulls him forwards. "This is BJ, we're adopting him. He got up in Frank's face when Frank started getting extra belligerent."

"Oh, the infamous BJ!" (BJ looks rather alarmed.) "Don't worry, dear. I haven't heard anything that would make me throw you out."

"Thanks?" BJ doesn't sound reassured.

"Thank you for looking out for my girl."

"She did the same for me."

Donna laughs. "Of course she did. My Peggy is a teeny tiny Amazon. That doesn't mean I'm not grateful."

BJ smiles, but he's not really with them. Peg recognises the expression on his face; she's worn it herself. Now they're somewhere safe, it's all hitting him at once.

Peg takes his hand again, shoots Donna a pleading look, then tugs BJ to the couch and sets him down. Donna reappears moments later with a glass of water; BJ still looks shaken, but he obediently drinks it.

"Maybe he should stay here tonight," Donna says quietly. "Lorraine's away for the weekend, I'm sure she'll forgive me for using her room under the circumstances.

Peg goes up on tiptoe and kisses her. "You're wonderful, cara mia."

Donna smiles fondly. "I'm just glad you're both all right. I wish Frank would hurry up and graduate so we didn't have to put up with him any more. I don't know if we'll ever get rid of all of them, but no more Frank would be  _such_  a nice change."

"Fat chance of that. How long has he been a junior?"

"Too long." Donna sighs. "If his daddy weren't on the board, they would've booted him out by now. He and Mac are as bad as each other."

"I'm glad BJ was with me," Peg says with a shudder. "Frank doesn't usually scare me, but it's different off-campus. He was... bolder. I guess he reckoned BJ would be a soft target."

"Idiot. He should know by now not to tangle with you."

Donna's faith in her always makes Peg feel braver. "I wanted to... to knock his block off!"

"Well, I'd say he's not worth your energy, Peggy Jane, but I do understand the impulse."

"I think BJ almost did."

Donna glances at BJ, who's still looking a little vacant. "I would hate for him to get into trouble on account of that louse, but I can't deny being invested in anybody giving said louse something to whine about." She goes to perch on the couch beside BJ. "BJ? Are you all right?"

BJ startles, then smiles sheepishly. "Sorry, I guess I kind of... I'm not used-"

"That's quite all right, dear. It's a bit of a shock when someone threatens you unexpectedly."

He grimaces. "I should've broken his nose."

"Trust me, Frank Burns is not worth the hassle."

"But it would've felt so  _good_."

Donna laughs. "Oh, BJ, you're going to be fine."

He gives her a wan little smile. "Next time I won't freeze like a rabbit in headlights."

"I think next time, Frank will know not to pick on you," Peg corrects. That makes BJ's grin more convincing.

"Poor guy," BJ says with mock pity. "Fancy having your dinner fight back."

They all laugh at that, and it loosens the knots in Peg's guts. If she could rewind time and avoid Frank somehow, then she would, but being able to laugh at him helps.

BJ puts his hands on his knees and pushes himself up from the couch. "Thank you both for looking after me. I should get going while I'm still disturbing your evening and not stopping you from sleeping."

Donna stands, takes hold of his shoulders, and studies his face."Are you sure? I don't like sending you out in the dark when we know Frank is on the prowl." BJ starts to protest, but then falls silent, eyes going wide, when she continues, "You can spend the night here if you want."

BJ looks between her and Peg. "I- I don't-"

"It's absolutely no trouble. There's a spare room." Donna doesn't explain whose it is. Peg guesses she doesn't want BJ to feel bad about using the bed of some girl he's never even met.

"I- no, I couldn't," BJ says, more decisive now, and shakes his head. "You're very kind, but I- I'll be fine. I'll go back to campus or, or- to Hawk's. I'll go to Hawk's place." Even as he says it, his shoulders drop from around his ears, a little more tension falling away. "I can crash there, I even have a key, it'll be fine."

Donna raises her eyebrows and gives Peg a  _look_. Peg shrugs. She's never heard of Hawkeye Pierce giving out keys to his place, either, not that she knows him so well or keeps such a close eye on the gossip vine as Donna does. It definitely fits into Peg's 'Hawkeye Pierce is in so deep he doesn't know which way is up' theory.

"Are you sure, BJ?" Donna says. "You're sheet white, still - I don't like sending you away like this."

"It's okay, really. I'll go to Hawk's. I'll be fine, it's not late, and Hawk's place is real close." BJ is jumpy still, but Peg can understand him wanting to be with the man he loves. "I'm okay, I promise. I'm really grateful you looked after me, but I need- I need..."

He doesn't finish the sentence, but it's obvious to Peg what (or rather whom) he needs, and Donna is pressing her lips hard together how she does when she's resisting the urge to say something she knows she shouldn't. She glances at Peg, who shrugs. Wise or not, BJ wants his - whatever Hawkeye is to him, and they both know there's no point arguing.

They make their way to the front door, and BJ livens up a little more, which makes Peg feel less nauseous about him going back out there when who knows where Frank and his cronies have got to. BJ clearly knows how to deal with bullies; Peg rather suspects Frank will think twice (or thrice) before he confronts BJ again.

"Thank you for sticking up for me," Peg says.

"Always," BJ replies, like it's a given.

"I hope Hawk knows what he's got," Donna murmurs in Peg's ear. Peg elbows her. "Oof." Peg gives her a 'you earned that' look; Donna would almost look contrite if it weren't for the sparkle in her eyes.

"Are you sure you'll be all right?" Peg can't help worrying, despite her best efforts.

"I'll be fine I promise."

"Will you at least text me to let you know you're safe?"

BJ gives her a crooked smile and pulls her into a heartfelt hug. "Of course, Mom," he says in her ear.

Peg laughs and slaps his shoulder. "I'm older than you, you jerk, I'm allowed to boss you around."

BJ laughs back. "Ten months!"

"And don't you forget it!"

He lets her go, (though not before dropping a kiss on her temple and whispering 'thank you' again) then turns back to Donna. He still looks nervous of her.

"Thank you, darling," Donna says easily, taking BJ's hand between hers for a moment. "Do please look after yourself, won't you?"

BJ blushes (again) and bobs his head at her, then they're seeing him out the door.

Donna grins at Peg once he's gone. "So you've adopted your first baby queer?"

Peg grins right back. "Is that a problem?"

"Not even a little bit. What a sweet boy he is." She winks. "Hawkeye Pierce is lucky I have you. I could be tempted to steal young BJ."

Peg pokes her tongue out, but Donna just pulls her in close and kisses her soundly, and Peg feels safe and warm and beloved. She hopes Hawkeye will make BJ feel the same way.

_~ fin ~_


End file.
